Bucky Love
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: So, Tori is a girl from Georgia who saves her little brother and falls for a certain soldier.


So, this is how Bucky learned you were ticklish and how I learned he was.

One day Bucky, Steve, and I were relaxing at my house. We didn't want to deal with the Avengers. We just wanted to relax. We were watching my favorite movie, "Percy Jackson And The Olympains" while talking and explaining stuff to each other.

"I don't get how this boy is the offspring of a mortal and a god. Aren't gods hundreds of feet tall?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but in this movie they can change their form," Bucky explained.

"Thanks, Tori," Steve replied. My real name is Victoria, but everone calls me Tori. I rested my head on Bucky's shoulder. His lips curled into a small smile. After the movie, we started to talk.

"So, Buck, how was the movie?" I asked after seeing his blank expression.

"The mother was crushed in the beginning, so she should be dead," Buck said.

"No, she was desinagrated. So, she was living in one of Hades life balls. Much like you and Steve were saved by the ice," I explained simply.

"Oh, okay," Steve replied. Bucky nodded as well.

"Steve, jeez, he better be glad he was formed into the Super Soldier," Bucky snickered.

"Oh, haha. I have stories about you," Steve chuckled. Bucky just relaxed.

"Who cares?" Bucky kicked his bare feet in my lap, leaned on the armrest, and smirked. I lightly tickled Bucky's right sole. He almost kicked me in the face. I dodged it.

"Woah, Buster. My face would appreciate if it wasn't kicked," I giggled, staring at his smiling face.

"Cut it out, Tori," he ordered.

"Oh, this?" I asked and scratched his left foot he jumped and fell off the couch, using his feet to take me down with him.

"Alright, Richard," I giggled. "No need to foot me."

"Who's Richard?" Bucky asked.

"He's my older brother. He's about thirty-three. He's in the Marines and he's the best boy in the world," I explained, laying down for some reason.

"I thought I was the best boy in the world," Bucky relaxed next to me. I bit back tears.

"I miss him, Buck," I buried my face in his chest. "I can't wait for him to come home."

"When is he coming?" Steve asked.

"He says in August," I said. Bucky then pulled me close and tickled my side. I jerked and grabbed my side.

"BUCKY!" I yelled through laughter.

"Oh, your just as ticklish as Bucky," Steve giggled. Then, Bucky and I got up.

"So, you say your not ticklish?" Bucky asked.

"I'm... not," Steve hesitated.

"Your terrible at lying," I blurted. He took off running and Bucky followed. I ran as fast as I could behind them, but they were quick! Bucky jumped on Steve and I ran up behind them.

"You guys need to slow down," I breathed.

"Sorry. Steve wasn't stopping, so I had to run," Bucky kissed my forehead. He was holding Steve by the wrists with his metal arm, and Steve was pulling.

"JAMES!" Steve yelled. I then tickled his tummy and sides quickly. He squirmed and jerked. After we had tickled him senseless, I tackled Bucky.

"Oh, Bucky. Tough as leather, hot as hell Bucky. One more attachment to that list of personality: ticklish," I used telekinesis to hold him down.

"Oh, so I'm hot as hell," Bucky flirted. I immediately dug my fingers into his sides and he burst out laughing.

"TORI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE!" Bucky begged.

"Admit you love it," I moved my tickling to his stomach.

"I HHAHAHAHAHAHA DON'T! NO! NOT THAT! HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Bucky screamed with laughter when I blew a raspberry on his tan tummy. Tears of laughter flew down his cheeks.

"AHAHAHAAHAHHAAH! I LOVE IT! STOP!" I stopped. Bucky was taking deep breaths. All of a sudden, I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," I said, releasing Bucky from the invisible prison. He just lay there. His hands on his stomach.

I ran to the door. When I looked out the window I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Richard!" I screamed, hugging my brother. Joy overflowed my system.

"Hey, girl. I missed you," he hugged me back.

"How much longer in the Marines?" I asked sadly.

"Zero," he smiled. I smlied wider and hugged his neck.

"Really? I can't believe it! I missed you! Oh, BUCKY, STEVE, GET IN HERE!" I screamed to the boys. They came running in.

"What's wrong, babe?" Bucky asked.

"This is Richard, my brother. Rich, this is my boyfriend Bucky and my pal Steve," I introduced. Richard looked at Buck's arm and his eye's widened.

"That's the Winter Soldier, Tori. He-"

"Leave Bucky alone. He really doesn't like to talk about it," I interuppted, nuzzling Bucky lovingly. He was staring off into space. "Bucky? Come on. Earth to Buck. JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES!"

"Don't say my real name," he replied, a smile tugging his lips. "Victoria Donovan."

"I thought you were coming home in August," I changed the subject.

"I may have convinced a guy," Richard shrugged.

"Richard Donovan," I replied in amazement. "I love you!"

"Where's Luke?" Rich looked around.

"He's at the Avenger Tower in the care of Bruce Banner," I eased his nerves.

"Wait. There's Thor, Tony, Clint, and maybe even Loki," Bucky stared.

"Shut up, Upidstday," I murmured.

"Who you calling Upidstday, Oritday?" Bucky laughed.

"Bucky."

"Yeah?"

"Just don't," I glared at him long and hard.

"Okay, doll," he kissed my forehead.

"Wait a minute... YOU AND STEVE COULD BE TWINS!" I yelled, looking at Steve and Richard.

"Yeah, you guys could," Buck agreed, we all sat down.

/  
Bucky's POV  
/

Richard was a nice guy, he really was. He loved everything and was really funny. He left to go say hi to his cousin who nearby. While we sat there, watching "Percy Jackson: The Sea Of Monsters" Tori fell asleep, laying her head on my chest. I remembered the day I met her like it was yesterday.

/flashback/

 _I sat in the Avenger's Tower, still not feeling comfortable. Nobody but Steve knew me. I was nervous. What if they turned me into HYDRA? What if they tried to kill me? What if-_

 _No, I scolded myself. They would never do any of that._

 _While I sat there thinking, Tony, Steve, and Thor came in. They had a panicked looking girl beside them. She was beautiful. She had brown hair with touches of blond. Her eyes were the color of carmel. A little boy slept in her arms. He was maybe 1 or 2. Just old enough to talk. He had the same features, except there was a deep scratch from his left eyebrow to his cheekbone. His face was deathly pale and he was barely breathing from the loss of blood._

 _"Is there a doctor?" the girl asked. "My brother needs a doctor. Or maybe a scientist."_

 _"Do not worry, Victoria," Thor soothed. "Mr. Banner is good with healing."_

 _"Here I am. Oh, ouch, the poor kid. Here let me take him," Bruce reached for the boy but Victoria held him closer._

 _"I'm coming. I promised I would be there for him through hell and back. I'm going to keep that promise," she ordered._

 _"Follow me," Bruce replied. I silently followed them. I wanted to know more. I also snuck into the medical center and scared the crap out of Bruce, which was quite amusing._

 _"Mr. Banner. He lost a lot of blood and-"_

 _"Calm down, Victoria," Bruce soothed._

 _"You can call me Tori. This is Luke," she placed the sleeping toddler on the medical center and whispered something._

 _"What was that?" Bruce asked._

 _"Sleeping words," she murmured. "They only work on him."_

 _"Kind of like Bucky over there," Bruce teased._

 _"Mr. Banner, please, Luke might need stitches," Tori begged._

 _"Yeah, he does. Good thing you put him to sleep._ _I don't like crying babies," Bruce walked over to Luke and began the precedure._

 _"Don't worry, Luke. I'm here. I got ya," Tori soothed the little boy. After Bruce had finished, Luke looked much better. His face was tan again. He was breathing normally, and he was awake._

 _"Hey, Luke," she smiled._

 _"SISSY!" Luke hugged his sister. "I feel better."_

 _"Mr. Banner did an amazing job helping you," Tori tickled the boy's tummy._

 _"No!" he squealed as he felt himself being lift up. "Sissy! No!"_

 _Tori had held the boy upside-down and, when his shirt rolled up, blew a raspberry on his stomach. The little boy squealed and laughed like mad. Tori stopped and smiled at her brother._

 _Ring ring._

 _"Worse timing. I need to tell my mother that we are all alright. Sir-"_

 _"Bucky. Call me Bucky," I said._

 _"Bucky, can you watch Luke?" she questioned._

 _"Sure," I answered, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the table. Luke crawled over and played with my hair._

 _"LUKE DONOVAN!" Tori screamed. He looked up and paled again. She walked over and whispered, "We don't play with stranger's hair. Wait. Get to know him, okay?"_

 _"OK!" Luke jumped up. Tori left and pulled her phone out._

 _"So, your name is Luke?" I asked._

 _"Yeah!" he leaned over the chair to see my face._

 _"You look like some one that saved me!" Luke fell off the chair. I caught him and set him down gently._

 _"I might have," I muttered._

 _"Really?" he said in amazement. He had that little kid lisp._

 _"Yeah. I've saved lives," I then changed the subject. "What happened?"_

 _"Some men with weapons came and Sissy tried to protect me but she was hurt and-"_

 _"Calm down, Buster," I said. "Talk slower."_

 _"Sissy was thrown into the wall and the meanie man was going to hurt me. She tried to save me. I got a bad cut. It hurt until Sissy put me to sleep," Luke explained._

 _"Tori is your life, ain't she," I smirked. Luke nodded. "Well, I saw her do this." I picked the little boy up and held him upside-down. I blew a raspberry on his tummy and he squealed._

 _"BUCKY! HAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHA!" the boy laughed, pulling my hair._

 _"In your dreams, kid," I teased. Tori walked in. My face went about as red as a tomato as she picked the toddler up._

 _"Good job," she whispered. "not many people can make him like this." My heart softened._

 _Tori was staying at the tower due to what her mother said. Tori's mom said that Tori and Luke should stay with these supers until it was safe. Tori was very protective of this boy. She loved him so much that only I really got to hold him. If Tori went somewhere, Luke was coming. If Luke went somewhere, Tori was coming. She didn't feel safe in the tower. She was scared and jumpy. I tried to make her feel better, but she was nervous and shy._

 _Everyone had tried to convince Tori that Luke was safe here. She didn't care. Steve almost got her once. The nervous gleam in her eye seemed to melt away for a second, then it came back. One day, while Luke was in his room I tried one more time._

 _"You know you're safe here, right?" I asked. She nodded._

 _"Im just... scared."_

 _"What happened?" I grabbed her wrist._

 _"I... Bucky... they tried to kill me," a lone tear fell down her face. I hugged her. To my surprise, she just cried on my shoulder._

 _"Bucky, I almost lost Luke. I'm still so jumpy. Please, promise me nothing will hurt my brother," she cried._

 _"I promise," I rubbed her back, allowing her to wet my shoulder. Finally she pulled herself together and stared at me._

 _"Sorry. *Sniff* I..."_

 _"Don't be sorry," I held her chin up. "Everyone cries."_

 _"Just, I... I can't let my brother get hurt, ya know?" she looked at me and fire burned in her eyes, drying the tears._

 _"He won't get hurt here," I promised. She nodded and hugged me._

 _"Thank you, for being there," she murmured._

 _"Hey, I've been wanting to ask you this," I said. "Will you go out with me?"_

 _"Sure," she smiled. My cheeks burned. "Meet me at seven."_

/end of flashback/

That is how we got together. Boy am I glad I comforted her. Boy am I glad I asked her out then and there. She's beautiful. She's amazing. She's brilliant. She's mine.


End file.
